Rewolucyjne Serce autorstwa Rosebud5
by Ihamtmus
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Autorka: Rosebud5. Kiedy Combeferre, student medycyny, ma za zadanie przeprowadzić na kimś badanie fizykalne, Enjolras zostaje "ochotnikiem". Jednak podczas badania 'Ferre odkrywa, że coś jest nie tak z sercem przyjaciela... Tym sercem, które zawsze biło i będzie bić dla ojczyzny. NIE SLASH.


**Nota od tłumacza:** Witam polskich fanów „Nędzników"! Mam dla Was tłumaczenie pierwszego rozdziału jednego z moich ulubionych „Nędznych" opowiadań. Przetłumaczyłam go dla kuzynki, która lubi czytać fanfiki, ale nie zna angielskiego, musi więc ograniczyć się do tych polskich.

Autorką jest Rosebud5, polecam jej pozostałe fanfiki! Wszystkie są cudowne, ale ten lubię najbardziej. :) Zachęcam do przeczytania oryginału jeśli znacie angielski! Oryginał jest lepszy! Potem będziecie mi mogli powiedzieć czy tłumaczenie jest udane. ;)

Oryginał można znaleźć tutaj: s/8977155/1/A-Revolutionary-Heart

Zachęcam do komentowania zarówno tłumaczenia jak i samej historii! Wszystkie recenzje, które nie będą dotyczyć tłumaczenia, przetłumaczę na angielski i prześlę Rose. Zasłużyła na pochwałę, przyznajcie!

Mam nadzieję, że jest tu ktoś jeszcze z Polski... Jeśli będzie jakiś odzew, postaram się przetłumaczyć kolejne rozdziały!

* * *

Cześć wszystkim! Tak, oto KOLEJNY fanfik o Enjolrasie. A także kolejny uczłowieczający go. Zdaje się, że piszę dużo takich. Jednak ten jest nieco inny. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba! Proszę, dajcie mi znać w recenzji jeśli tak będzie!

 **Ogromne podziękowania dla frustratedstudent, który udzielił mi profesjonalnej porady odnośnie medycyny w latach 30' XIX wieku. Tak bardzo to doceniam!**

Disclaimer: Nie jestem Viktorem Hugo. Gdybym była, byłabym martwa. I słynna. I byłabym mężczyzną.

~Rosey

* * *

 **Rewolucyjne Serce**

-Enjolras - oświadczył Combeferre, wchodząc do mieszkania, które dzielił wraz z rewolucyjnym przywódcą – Musisz zdjąć dla mnie koszulę.

Olśniewająco-blond głowa Juliena Enjolrasa podniosła się znad pracy domowej. Jedna jego brew uniesiona była sceptycznie nad lodowato błękitnymi oczyma.

-Słucham?

-To na zajęcia – wyjaśnił spokojnie drugi młody człowiek. Położył swoją torbę na łóżku i skrzyżował ramiona.

-Co to za zajęcia? - Enjolras zamrugał. Jego głos brzmiał o oktawę wyżej niż zazwyczaj.

-Medyczne – odpowiedział Combeferre, oferując przyjacielowi zakłopotany uśmiech – mam komuś zrobić badanie fizykalne.

-Badanie fiz... Po co?

-Tylko podstawowe rzeczy – Combeferre pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami – tylko to czego się do tej pory nauczyliśmy. Puls, temperatura, odruchy, tarczyca, bicie serca, tego typu rzeczy.

-Wolałbym nie – prychnął oschle Enjolras, ponownie pochylając się nad swym zadaniem domowym -Na wtorek mam do napisania esej. Czemu nie zapytasz kogoś innego z Amis?

-Cóż, próbowałem – westchnął Combeferre, poprawiając okulary na nosie – Ale Grantaire był zbyt pijany, Feuilly tak bardzo chciał pomóc, że omal nie wyciął sobie nerki moim skalpelem, Courfeyrac tak się boi lekarzy, że dosłownie uciekł, a z Jolym niebezpiecznie rozmawiać o medycynie, bo gotów zdiagnozować u siebie grypę hiszpankę zanim zdołasz zrobić tyle co...

-Już dobrze, dobrze! - Enjolras zaśmiał się lekko, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście – Czy jeśli pozwolę ci to zrobić, zostawisz mnie w spokoju, żebym mógł się uczyć?

-Obiecuję! - Combeferre wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu – Bardzo ci dziękuję, Julien!

-Proszę bardzo. Pewnie powinienem się cieszyć, że wyświadczam ci tę przysługę, skoro to na zajęcia i w ogóle...Więc w końcu postanowiłeś rzeczywiście zrobić coś co ci wyznaczono? – Enjolras obdarzył przyjaciela rzadkim zadziornym uśmiechem, odkładając długopis i wstając – Co w takim razie chcesz, żebym zrobił?

-Cóż, obawiam się, że naprawdę musisz zdjąć koszulę, choć podejrzewam, że mogłem o to poprosić z większym taktem – odparł Combeferre, podchodząc do swojego łóżka, w nogach którego leżała jego torba medyczna.

-Wydaje się to trochę natarczywe – poskarżył się przypominający Apolla młodzieniec. Jednakże zaczął zdejmować kamizelkę i fular, odkładając je na bok i zabierając się do guzików u swej koszuli.

-Wybacz, mon ami - uśmiechnął się student medycyny – Ale jako twój _lekarz_...

-No dobrze, dobrze! - roześmiał się Enjolras, pozbywając się w końcu koszuli i ją również odkładając na bok. Zadrżał lekko gdy chłodne powietrze pokoju musnęło jego nagą, marmurową skórę, zaskakująco bladą w porównaniu do jego czarnych spodni.

-Co mam zrobić teraz?

-Usiądź. To zajmie tylko chwilkę, obiecuję – Combeferre wskazał na łóżko Enjolrasa. Piękny młody człowiek wzruszył lekko ramionami, siadając gdzie mu kazano. Student medycyny także podszedł do łóżka, położył swą torbę na materacu i przygotował kartkę papieru wraz z długopisem, gotów do robienia notatek.

-W porządku – powiedział profesjonalnym tonem, wyprostowując się i zacierając ręce – Na początek sprawdzę Ci temperaturę, dobrze?

-Jak dla mnie może być – Enjolras wzruszył ramionami, nie do końca słuchając przyjaciela, umysłem powróciwszy już do eseju – Tylko proszę, pospiesz się. Muszę dokończyć zadanie.

-Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko tak szybko jak tylko zdołam, ale tak, by wciąż wystarczało to mojemu profesorowi – Combeferre uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wiedząc jak wiele serca Enjolras wkładał w swoje studia – Ale teraz wytrzymaj przez chwilę.

Trzeba młodzieńcowi przyznać, że posłusznie siedział bez ruchu, podczas gdy Combeferre odwrócił się od niego z termometrem w ręku, strząsając rtęć przed wręczeniem go przyjacielowi.

-Włóż to...

-Nie mów. Pod język? - zakpił sucho Enjolras, wykonując polecenie.

-Och, ale histeryzujesz! - Combeferre przewrócił oczami. Zamilkł na kilka chwil, patrząc z niecierpliwością na swój zegarek, śledząc upływające minuty, po czym sięgnął, by wyciągnąć szklany przedmiot z ust Enjolrasa, mrużąc oczy, by dostrzec cyfry przez swoje druciane okulary.

-98,7 – wyszczerzył się do przyjaciela – Jeden stopień powyżej normy. Joly by zasugerował, żebyś zaczął spisywać testament.

Enjolras zaśmiał się z tej uwagi, z upodobaniem myśląc o swoim hipochondrycznym przyjacielu.

-Z pewnością tak właśnie by zrobił. Co następne?

Po około dziesięciu minutach badanie nareszcie dobiegało końca. Combeferre sprawdzał węzły chłonne w gardle Enjolrasa, a Enjolras zaczynał wiercić się niespokojnie, gotów, by powrócić do pracy nad swym esejem.

-I przełknij ślinę- Enjolras! Na miłość do Francji, możesz się nie ruszać? Jeszcze tylko skończę tutaj, sprawdzę ci serce i będzie po wszystkim! - rozpaczliwie błagał Combeferre, podczas gdy noga siedzącego przed nim młodzieńca podrygiwała nerwowo w górę i w dół.

-Przepraszam – westchnął młodszy z mężczyzn, przełykając ślinę na prośbę przyjaciela i krzywiąc się podczas gdy palce Combeferre'a badały gruczoły na jego szyi – Po prostu nie mogę zwlekać z tym esejem ani chwili dłużej, naprawdę...

-Enjolras, proszę! - błagał Combeferre, bazgrząc coś w notatkach i sięgając do swej medycznej torby po stetoskop... Był to przedmiot wyglądający na długą trąbę z jednym końcem szerszym, który kładło się na klatce piersiowej pacjenta, i jednym końcem mniejszym przeznaczonym, by go włożyć do uszu lekarza.

-Daj mi tylko posłuchać twojego serca i masz mnie z głowy!

Coś przemknęło przez umysł Enjolrasa, ale zignorował to, chęć ukończenia eseju przeważyła. Westchnął, odchylając się nieco w tył, by dać studentowi medycyny lepszy dostęp do swojej klatki piersiowej i płuc.

-Zgoda. Ale proszę, pospiesz się.

-Staram się – Combeferre przewrócił oczami, wtykając do uszu mniejszą końcówkę stetoskopu i kładąc szeroki dzwon na piersi przyjaciela.

Mężczyzna profesjonalnie umieścił jedną dłoń na plecach towarzysza, a drugą poruszał dzwonowatym końcem w różne strony, osłuchując jego serce i płuca. Zmarszczył delikatnie brwi i przeniósł przedmiot na plecy Enjolrasa, mamrocząc cicho, jakby nieobecnie:

-Wdech i wydech, Enjolras.

-Czyli skończyliśmy? - spytał Enjolras niemal gniewnie gdy tylko Combeferre wreszcie się odsunął, gryzmoląc w notatkach jak szalony – Muszę napisać-

-Twój esej, wiem – mruknął Combeferre, jednak jego głos zdradzał, że myślami był gdzieś daleko. W końcu odezwał się znowu:

-Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę. Chyba zrobiłem gdzieś błąd.

-Niech będzie – westchnął Enjolras, gotów pomóc przyjacielowi jeszcze przez chwilę – Co mam zrobić?

-Po prostu siedź i się nie ruszaj – odpowiedział Combeferre tonem jak na lekarza przystało, ponownie kładąc na torsie młodszego mężczyzny szeroki dzwon stetoskopu.

Nagle do Enjolrasa dotarło owo coś, co wcześniej zignorował. Uchylił się przed delikatnym dotykiem przyjaciela.

-Wszystko ze mną w porządku, Combeferre...

-Twoje serce... Ono... Ono bije jakby... krzywo – zająknął się starszy student. Niepokój wyraźnie malował się na jego twarzy gdy wyjął mniejszy koniec stetoskopu z uszu.

Enjolras zamarł na chwilę, a potem lekko skinął głową, posyłając towarzyszowi niewielki uśmiech.

-No oczywiście, że bije krzywo! Mój przyjaciel wpakowuje się do pokoju, każe mi zaprzestać pracy nad esejem i zdjąć koszulę, żebym mógł posłużyć jako szkolny projekt... Jestem lekko zestresowany!

-Ale ono bije tak... nieregularnie, Enjy...

-Nie nazywaj mnie tak – Enjolras przewrócił oczami – Naprawdę, jest już wystarczająco źle jak Grantaire mówi na mnie Apollo, ale ja nie jestem Apollo i nie jestem Enjy, jestem po prostu Enjolras albo Julien jeśli wolisz, albo-

-Julien.

-Tak?

-Przestań próbować zmienić temat.

-Nie próbuję zmienić żadnego tematu! - sprzeciwił się Enjolras, wstając – Teraz, jeśli już skończyłeś, pójdę dokończyć mój esej, dziękuję bardzo.

Zarumieniony i widocznie wytrącony z równowagi podniósł kamizelkę z podłogi i założył ją gniewnym ruchem, zdając się nie zauważać, że nie ubrał się na powrót jak należy. Przypadł do biurka, usiadł przy nim i, złapawszy rękami głowę, zapatrzył się na leżące przed nim papiery.

Combeferre zamarł za jego plecami. Przez jego umysł przelatywało tysiące pytań, jednak powiedział tylko łagodnie:

-Enjolras? Chyba o czymś zapominasz.

Piękny młodzieniec zerknął na siebie, poczerwieniał, po czym znów wstał, szarpnięciem ściągając kamizelkę, chwytając koszulę i ponownie ją zakładając.

-Cóż, rozproszyłeś mnie, Combeferre – poskarżył się – Byłem bardzo skupiony na pracy, a przez ciebie straciłem poczucie czasu i teraz nigdy tego nie skończę.

I podczas gdy młody rewolucjonista znowu rzucił się na biurko i zaczął pisać z furią, student medycyny stał za nim jeszcze przez parę minut ze szczerą troską wypisaną na twarzy.

 _Ta noc, 23:00_

-Dobranoc, Julien – mruknął Combeferre ze swojego łóżka. W pokoju, który dzielił wraz z Enjolrasem, było już zupełnie ciemno.

Usłyszał jak drugi mężczyzna poruszył się na posłaniu, po czym do jego uszu doszło zmęczone „Dobranoc, 'Ferre".

Combeferre westchnął cicho i przewrócił się na drugi bok, desperacko starając się uciszyć swój umysł i zasnąć. Jednak jego myśli nie chciały zostawić go w spokoju. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak z rytmem serca Enjolrasa, kiedy go dziś badał. I nie chodziło tu tylko o to, że biło ono szybko, jakby ten był zestresowany. Biło... dziwnie. Uderzenia były nieco przytłumione i bardzo nierówne. Z trudem, Combeferre otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie głos Enjolrasa ponownie przedarł się przez otaczające ich ciemności. Brzmiał zwyczajnie i spokojnie.

-Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, 'Ferre. To nic strasznego, mam to od dziecka. Zaburzenia rytmu serca. To dziedziczne.

Drugi młodzieniec milczał przez moment, przetrawiając otrzymane informacje. Problemy z sercem? Enjolras? Oczywiście, szlachetny przywódca nigdy mu nie powiedział... Nigdy nikomu nie powiedział. Więc Enjolras był... podatny na choroby? Nie tak do końca „z innego świata"? W końcu student medycyny zdołał coś powiedzieć:

-Ja... Tak mi przykro, Julien...

-Nie ma powodu. Mam to od zawsze i nie ma to na mnie żadnego wpływu, naprawdę. Raz na jakiś czas mnie boli, coś jakby ostre ukłucie w piersi, ale na tym się kończy. Dzieje się to mniej więcej raz na miesiąc. To naprawdę nic wielkiego – Enjolras mruknął cicho w ciemnościach.

Combeferre leżał bez ruchu jeszcze przez jakiś czas, po czym wyszeptał miękko:

-Więc... Czy to dlatego nie boisz się śmierci w rewolucji?

-To mnie nie zabije, Combeferre!-roześmiał się krótko jego przyjaciel. Student medycyny aż zamrugał, zdumiony taką reakcją. Milczeli przez chwilę, zanim głos Enjolrasa ponownie przypłynął do Combeferre'a z ciemności.

-Jednak jestem gotowy umrzeć za Patrię w ten czy inny sposób.

Z jakiegoś powodu ta uwaga wywołała delikatny uśmiech na twarzy starszego studenta.

-Oczywiście, że tak, Julien. Oczywiście, że tak.

Po tych słowach zapadła między nimi cisza, a już po chwili obaj spali.

* * *

I to koniec! Mam nadzieję, że przyjemnie się czytało. Proszę, skomentujcie jeśli Wam się podobało, jeśli zupełnie nie przypadło Wam do gustu lub jeśli macie jakiekolwiek pomysły czy sugestie!

Stay revolutionary!

~Rosey

* * *

Przypis tłumacza: "Stay revolutionary!" to zwyczajowy już okrzyk pożegnalny autorki tego fanfika – Rosebud5; można go przetłumaczyć jako „Pozostańcie w rewolucyjnych nastrojach!", ale zapewniam, że po angielsku wydźwięk jest bardziej zagrzewający do walki.


End file.
